


The final betrayal

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Lady dragon and exiled prince [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	The final betrayal

It was deep night when the knight awoke. He looked at the dragon and at his friends, and walked around for a while thinking on what to do. Finally, he took his sword and stabbed the dragon on her heart, killing her immediately.

 

He didn’t want anyone to know what he did inside that hole, or what he said, so he decapitated his best friends. The living proof of his lie.

 

It was true. All he did inside that hole was a lie, and he finally completed it.

 

He left the hole, and went to the castle he got asked to kill the dragon. In there, he killed the princess during her sleep. He left her head in the bed of the king.

 

After some weeks of traveling, he arrived to his old kingdom. The place where his father took away his prince title. In his journey, he went to see the six princesses that tried to kill him before, and killed them.

 

Using the same modus, the dark of the night, he infiltrated his father’s room and killed him. In the morning, the body was found in the throne room, without head, and the knight holding it on his hand.

 

From that day on, he became the king. A dictator king, that killed everyone that accused him to kill his father, kill the other princesses, or asked for his best friends that left a while after him. No one ever knew the truth, even after his dead.


End file.
